chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Flynn Bennet
Flynn Levi Bennet is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He is the youngest son of Gabriella and Claude Bennet, making his older siblings Olivia, Leah, Aidan, Ava, Campbell, Aurea, Everett, Myles, Kara, Taylor, Alyssa and Elliot. He will have the ability of Intuitive Aptitude, similar to his mother and grandfather, and even great-grandfather. Appearance Flynn will inherit his mother's dark brown hair, but it will be slightly lighter than hers - a result of his father's genes. His eyes will be a dark brown, another trait of his mother's, and he will be quite well tanned, throughout his entire life. He will not bother with his hair, as he is a child, but when he is older, he will take time to style it, most days, anyway, so it looks better. It will also give him an extra inch or so in height, as a result, and he will look around 6ft 2, when he eventually stops growing. He will not be very broad shouldered, but Flynn will be quite muscular. As a child, he will look down a lot, burdened with his ability, and when he is younger, he is quite anti-social, and it is an attempt to avoid eye contact with people, for fear what he would do. When he grows up, he will learn to live with his burdens, and face life properly. For clothing, Flynn will chose the same jacket he got when he was little, and jeans, normally. As a child, he will wear jungarees. Abilities Unlike most, Flynn will only ever display one natural ability, that of Intuitive Aptitude. His ability is very powerful, but he will never really enjoy it, as he feels burdened by the hunger for more power. Eventually, he will learn to control it, and display the empathic side of his power, which allows to take abilities by will, and without killing. Intuitive Aptitude also allows him to know how things work, such as watches or people. Once he masters his ability, he will copy several powers, mainly from close relatives, but not many, as he finds it easier to ignore the hunger if he doesn't feed it. Flynn will manifest before birth, and this ability appears to be a family one, as his great-grandfather, grandfather and mother all had it before him. Known Acquired Abilities *Phoenix Mimicry *Deletion *Ability Negation *DNA Mimicry *Negative Transformation *Enhanced Intelligence *Emotion Stabilisation *Time And Space Manipulation *Telepathy *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Telekinesis *Charm Smile *Body Manipulation *Creation Family & Relationships *Mother - Gabriella Bennet *Father - Claude Bennet *Brothers - Aidan, Campbell, Everett, Myles and Taylor Bennet *Sisters - Leah, Olivia, Ava, Aurea, Kara, Alyssa and Elliot Bennet Personality He will be quite a sullen person for the start of his life, finding it nearly impossible to be happy - he knew he was meant to be a killer, almost from the day he was born, when his ability was registered. Etymology The name Flynn is Gaelic and means "Ruddy; red-headed" and is derived from the name Flann with the same meaning. His middle is Levi, and this has the Hebrew definition of "combined". Bennet is a Latin surname and has the meaning "Blessed". History & Future Flynn will be the thirteenth and last child of Gabriella and Claude Bennet. He will be their only child who is not a twin. He is the younger brother to Olivia, Leah, Aidan, Ava, Campbell, Aurea, Everett, Myles, Kara, Taylor, Alyssa and Elliot. His older sisters, Olivia and Leah will be 21 years old when he is born. Flynn is the youngest grandchild of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. Category:Characters